phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
That Sinking Feeling
Baljeet wants to impress his childhood friend from India, Mishti, so he enlists Phineas and Ferb to help woo her. However, none of their over-the-top romantic gestures impress her, as she likes Baljeet for who he really is. Meanwhile, Perry must stop the sleep deprived Dr. Doofenshmirtz from moving the Danville Lighthouse to the other side of town so that he isn't bothered by all the ships. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb have just finished building a giant ocean liner in their backyard when Baljeet runs in, asking for help dealing with Mishti, who now is much more feminine than Baljeet remembers. Phineas thinks that girls like romance and suggests that Baljeet take Mishti on a cruise down at Danville harbor. (They are no longer building a large ship in a bottle.) Candace wishes that Jeremy were more romantic, but gets sidetracked as the boat gets driven down to the harbor. She calls Mom, oblivious that both parents are in the living room, and goes running after it. Meanwhile, Major Monogram and Carl are playing a music rhythm game while waiting for Perry. He tells him that Doofenshmirtz has been lurking around hobby shops, and to find out why. It turns out he made a scale model of Danville, in order to demonstrate moving the lighthouse from near his building to the other side of town. Down at the harbour, Phineas invites Isabella on the romantic cruise with him, which she accepts gleefully in front of the Fireside Girl troupe. Candace, literally missing the boat, decides to wait on shore to bust the boys. She enjoys the cruise, stating how romantic it is. Phineas says there is more, which gets her excited until she learns the candlelit dinner for two is for Baljeet and Mishti, then is unimpressed by Phineas overdoing the romantic ambiance. Baljeet tries to make awkward conversation, while Mishti tries to explain how she just wants to hang out like in the old days. Doofenshmirtz launches the lighthouse, but forgot to equip a steering mechanism to it, so the lighthouse flies randomly. Perry escapes from the trap and destroys the scale model by knocking the good doctor into it, but is sent home in disgrace because the lighthouse is gone and nothing he can do will change that. Baljeet continues to struggle with talking to Mishti, and Phineas figures the boat needs to be sunk to stir the romance. This is when the lighthouse crashes through the ship's bow and causes it to sink. Isabella asks where the life preservers are, but Phineas didn't install any; he installed FUN preservers, ring buoys that slide down a yellow water slide. Phineas and Isabella share a tube, while Mishti and Baljeet share another. That is when Baljeet learns that Mishti is still the same girl he knew, and they finally get comfortable around each other. Back on shore, Candace asks what they were up to, and Phineas explains that he was creating romance. Surprised and impressed, Candace asks him to do the same for her and Jeremy. The end result is similar to the dinner with Baljeet and Mishti, except Jeremy suggests going to Slushy Burger. Songs *''Boat of Romance'' *''Summer'' End Credits Doofenshmirtz happily settles down to finally get a good night's sleep, but it was short-lived when the lighthouse crashes into his building, causing all the ships to follow it and blow their foghorns. He curses Perry the Platypus. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Unknown, but he entered while Major Monogram and Carl are playing a video game similar to . Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! and again with Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! After Hours... during the credits. Memorable Quotes romantic, but without all the dying.}} Background Information * During the flashback, Baljeet and Mishti look like they are approximately 5 years old. Continuity * Candace again has her formal hairstyle from "Got Game?" and "Gaming the System" during her and Jeremy's dinner at the end. * The Summer song from "Leave the Busting to Us!" plays when everyone water-slides off the boat. * The Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated jingle with "after hours" repeats. The first time being in "Traffic Cam Caper". *Mishti is doing the king-of-the-world bit, just like Phineas. ("Swiss Family Phineas") Allusions *'Titanic' - Multiple references: design of the ship, Mishti and Baljeet at the bow for the "king of the world" scene, music, checklist of major events and the ship's stern raising into the air as it sank, and Candace and Jeremy at the end of the episode with hairstyles resembling Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet, the main stars of the movie. Also, it could be implied that Phineas and Ferb were watching Titanic before they decided on what to do that day, as Phineas' to-do list consisted of elements from the movie, even sinking the ship. *' / ' - Major Monogram and Carl are seen playing a video game similar to this. *' ' - The Boat of Romance theme is derived from the 1970's hit television series, The Love Boat. The title sequence for the song mimics the title sequence of the series. * and - The conversation between Phineas and Baljeet regarding what girls are like references the nursery rhyme and the animated television series. *Romeo and Juliet- Candace says she wishes Jeremy was "Romeo and Juliet" romantic, but without all the death. *''Beauty and the Beast'' - The candelabra at Baljeet and Mishti's table bears a resemblance to Lumiere. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Cymphonique Miller as Holly * Tiffany Espensen as Ginger * Madison Pettis as Adyson * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Tiya Sircar as Mishti * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Jennifer Grey as Louisa Patel Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Baljeet Patel